


Evil Friends!

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: "Stop bullying my sister!", Betrayal, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt child, Hurt/Comfort, Psycological abuse, Sibling Love, chemical abuse, gang-rape (lesbian), gentle rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy gets hurt at a Graduation Party by two girls she Thought were her friends. This story depicts the aftereffects of an act of basically lesbian gang-rape gently done! Such Conduct is Unacceptable under Any Circumstances, and must NEVER be carried out, such HORRIBLE Misbehavior only has a place in Crime Literatue (which this is) and thereby is portrayed as a source of tears!<br/>Please do read, enjoy, and review/comment.<br/>Oh, one other thing: This story isn't about rape, it's about helping someone who was subjected to that horror- in this case, it has Dawn as something of a rescuer to her big sis- trying to rescue her from al the hurt those two evil girls caused her! It's also about betrayal of trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Friends!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time to Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98735) by Sweet Faithy. 



> Author’s Notes:
> 
> I figure a Slayer is supposed to be basically an ordinary girl, but called to join a sort of ‘community defense organization’, kind of a girl who joins the National Guard- if you please. This is more real-life than most of the fanfiction stories in this type of series. Please do read, review, comment, and enjoy.
> 
> In a nutshell, Buffy went to a party, and got raped by a few girls at said party- something that ought Never to happen to Anyone, but sadly, all to often does to someone- and often repeatedly to the same person!
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Notes Chapter 1 Beginning:
> 
> Basically: Faith and Anya hurt Buffy bad- they gang-raped her at a party, albeit gently, and now that Buffy’s back home, she can’t seem to stop crying about it.

**Evil Friends!**

_**By James Carmody.** _

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the entire franchise, and all spin-offs are the intellectual property of Joss, and until he decides to sell or give away the rights- his property alone… that is until it enters the public domain- and that hasn’t happened yet! I will Not Accept a Single Red Cent or more for this! This is just for fun- my own and others.

**Pairing(s):/Situation/Summery:**

****an evil encounter between Faith, Anya, and Buffy leads to something horrible happening to Miss Elizabeth Summers. Pairing: Faith/Buffy with help from Anya. Takes place when Buffy and Faith are eighteen, roughly near the end of Season 3. ****

**Public Thanks:**

****Public thanks goes to “Sweet Faithy” for said person’s story “Time to Wish” which inspired this in some small degree.- note: I am giving credit here. Any similarity is completely non-intentional. ****

**Characters:**

****Faith Lehane, Buffy Summers, Anya Jenkins, Joyce Summers, Dawn Summers, Rupert Giles, (possibly) Willow Rosenberg, and Xander Harris. ****

**Warning/Summery:**

****Buffy gets hurt at a party, basically. ****

**Genres:**

****Crime/Family and Hurt/Comfort. ****

**Chapter 1.): “I’m Back from that Infernal Sleepover!"**

Also: Dawn might bring this matter to her school friends in some way, but that isn’t decided yet. If she does, it’ll be Dawn looking for help to defend her sister from those evil girls who hurt her so much. So if it does involve Dawn bringing it to her friends Kit and Janice and Melinda (possibly), as well as people like RJ, it’ll be her gathering her friends to support her sister against her attackers!

Possibly it’ll also involve Willow, but the main pairing is a non-consensual Buffy/Faith in very recent past.

Joyce Summers was listening to a CD soundtrack of hers that happened to be one of her favorite movie soundtracks- the soundtrack to Disney’s Tarzan: sung by Phil Collins as she dried the dishes. There was something oddly soothing about housework for the late-prime divorced wife and mother/homemaker that she couldn’t quite pin down in her head, but it was fun for her on some level.

As she listened to the music she had placed in the CD boom-box, she heard a car drive into the driveway- she could see the headlights of the car clearly in the reflection in the window. The next thing she heard was the sound of the door being unlocked and the knob turning to open the front door. Mrs. Summers wasn’t entirely certain, but she thought she heard quiet crying coming from the doorway. The next thing she heard confirmed that someone was indeed upset- she heard the front door slam so hard it had to be her more wild daughter: Elizabeth Summers, better known to her friends and acquaintances as “Buffy”. In fact, from the vibrations going through the house, she had slammed the door with full-on slayer-strength!

Joyce had _not_ been pleased to find out that her elder daughter was involved in this kind of lifestyle… to her it resembled far too much the ‘gang life’ that many teens wind up in. In fact: to say the Mrs. Summers was not happy was a severe understatement about her little girl’s lifestyle- when she had found out they’d had a rather extreme fight about that!

“Honey, how was the sleepover with your friend, Faith?” Mrs. Summers asked her older child, but Buffy’s bitter response shocked her out of her wits! Elizabeth responded angrily “I _Don’t_ want to talk about it! I do not want to ever see her again!” and in her voice Joyce could clearly hear a touch of crying, before Buffy stormed upstairs to her room and, from what her mom could tell, fell on her bed crying about something very painful for her.

Dawn was seated in their living room, on a cushioned chair, and reading one of her “American Girl” adventure-story books, but once her big sis came into the home, she had looked up and saw that Elizabeth was clearly upset- she had indeed been crying, and as it looked to Dawn, she still was! Dawn resumed reading, figuring Buffy needed some space. Her appearance was indeed very pretty this evening: she had her shoulder-length brown hair in a pony-tail, was wearing long pants and a long-sleeve shirt (as it was a rather cool evening), practical shoes, and she had her legs crossed with her right thigh over her left one- seemingly petite-looking in the seat she was in at this time… but the very fact that her sister came home crying had her concerned. Dawn loved Buffy- oh, not sexually, she was thirteen at this time, and was interested in her schoolwork, or romantically: Dawn would have considered that “icky”. Her attitude was “You DON’T date your sister!”. But anyone hurts Buffy and Dawn will go ballistic on them- No Exceptions!

_“Sure looks like someone hurt Buffy- bad.”_ Dawn thought to herself, getting mad and upset already that anyone would hurt her best friend and heroine- her sister! Indeed they had hurt her- they’d hurt her feelings!

When they entered to find out what had happened to their relative, they found Elizabeth laying face-down in her bed, sheets soaked with tears, and Buffy continuing to cry her heart out. Dawn was beside herself with rage! Someone had made her sister cry, absolutely hurting her feelings, and thereby hurting her! Thing is: Dawn did not know yet who to vent her anger upon for hurting her sister so much.

Buffy was crying so much her bed sheets were starting to soak in the water from her tears.

Joyce sat down on the edge of her older girl’s soaking bed, and placing her left hand gently on her crying child’s lower back to try to calm her down, asked “What happened, Buffy?” then paused before asking “Who did this?” Was Joyce upset? Ask any parent who’s child has been hurt by someone the child thought they could trust- Of Course Joyce was UPSET! Her baby girl comes home crying hysterically, and continually, Of Course she’s going to be upset! “I thought I could trust them.” was what her family could make out from what Buffy had said in-between tears. “Who, Buffy?” Dawn asked, alarmed and concerned about her sister’s hurt. “Who did this to you, Sis? Who hurt you in this way? Who made you cry?” Dawn asked, getting angry at whoever had hurt her beloved sister, but having no idea of who had hurt her so much. Buffy’s answer shocked them immensely: “Anya and Faith!” is what she said.

“Your friends?” Joyce asked, shocked that two girls her daughter had known in High School and one that was her own child’s colleague in her child’s work would do such a thing to her own offspring. Buffy’s next answer was even more shocking: “They’re not my friends anymore! Not after what they’ve done!” and she went back to sobbing on her pillow. “What did they do to you?” Dawn asked, before she could stop herself. The answer her sister gave horrified her beyond all capacity for reason. “They raped me.” is what Dawn and the girls mother could make out from Buffy’s response. Then Buffy went back to crying her heart out.

“Pumpkin-belly, go get your sister a drink of water, I think that she needs it.” Joyce said to her littler girl, regarding how Dawn could help her sister. Dawn was indeed a smart young maiden- she understood that her sibling was hurting, and her anger was directed at Faith and Anya- the two evil girls who’s apparently gently gang-raped her big sis! Apparently gently because Buffy didn’t seem to have a mark on her. As Dawn went to get Elizabeth a glass of cold water from the bathroom faucet; as Dawn did so, however, she planned how to hurt these two oule therns, or “Evil Girls” (referencing her interest in Middle English), who it seems had gang-raped her sister! Dawn was frankly berserk on the thought of Anyone raping Buffy, and as she ran the water, she forgot what she was doing in her anger about Buffy getting raped- she was thinking about what she wanted to do to them for this hurt they’d done to her family! When Dawn came to her senses about simply getting the water for her crying sister, her left hand was completely soaked, and the glass was slippery from all the water.

When Dawn got back into her sibling’s bedroom to deliver the drink of water, she saw her mom holding Buffy against her chest and rocking back and forth trying to calm her by rocking side-to-side, not front-to-back, and Joyce’s dress top was getting soaking from her big girl’s tears about this matter. From what her family could make out in-between Buffy’s sobs, the plan was to have a party and sleepover at Faith’s place in the city apartment. It was just going to be a few of them, kind of a Graduation Party. Well, as Buffy was at the punch-bowl getting herself something to drink, she overheard Faith and Anya talking near the back of the room, and it seemed they were talking about _her_! Buffy paid it no heed. Also, according to what Dawn could gather, Faith had exactly the same outfit on as she did when Xander had gone over to her place and she’d hurt him that night, and same hair-do. Next it seemed that Anya had either slipped something in Buffy’s drink or handed Faith something to put in Buffy’s drink when she wasn’t looking- for Elizabeth said that she felt suddenly “lustful” towards Faith, once she had finished her drink; And Buffy Wasn’t Gay!

“I know that you love Faith” Buffy was saying to their mom, “and that she’s practically another daughter to you, and hey, I love her too, as a sister, but after this latest ‘adventure’? NO! I don’t love her at all!” Buffy said, then resumed quietly crying against their mother’s chest. As Elizabeth continued sobbing, she whimpered “she raped me” over and over she moaned/whimpered this, while clenching her fists in anger.

“I’m going to have to contact Giles on this matter, Buffy, she can’t get away with hurting my little girl like this. What’s his number?” Joyce asked her elder offspring, wondering how she was going to get justice for her suffering older baby girl. Elizabeth was reluctant to allow anybody outside of the house to know what had been done to her, but she decided it would be better to try to get justice about this,,, she relented and told her mother the number- with tears in her eyes.

Shortly thereafter, Joyce got up and went to call Giles, after getting the phone number from Elizabeth, she also made Buffy promise not to do anything stupid about this: her family would solve this matter, she shouldn’t go barreling off and get herself hurt again- no matter how much she wanted to have at Faith for what the brunette had done to her!

Dawn proceeded to sit down on the bed near her sister and handed Buffy the drink of water “Don’t worry, Sis, it’s water.” Dawn said once she spotted the worried look on Buffy’s face about the fluids, due apparently to the traumatic event she had just suffered at the hands of two evil girls or young women she _thought_ she _should_ be able to trust. Dawn lightly touched Buffy’s blonde hair which had been let out of the pony-tail she had worn it in for this party with her left hand as she handed the water-cup to her with her right hand, in an attempt to reassure her big sis that she loves her. “I love you, Buffy, I don’t need to drug you, and I won’t! I care about you too much to do that to my sister!” Dawn was saying, not really knowing what to say to her clearly traumatized sister.

The thirteen year old girl sat down across from the eighteen year old woman she was trying to rebuild after apparently two eighteen year old women had gang-raped her. Looking in Buffy’s eyes, Dawn listened as Buffy related what had happened to her at Faith’s hands. “After I received that ‘infernal product’, I found myself following them to the back of the area where the party had taken place, and found myself sitting down on a couch next to Faith and making small-talk. I was also hugging her.” Buffy said, wanting to get this horrid matter off her chest. Dawn listened, feeling more than thinking that she needed to hear what her sister had to say on the matter, she didn’t know why she had to do this, but something in her told her that it was vitally important for Buffy to talk to someone about what had happened a few hours ago. “Faith was seated to my left on a couch, she had her hands in her lap, and she and I were looking right at eachother, and I remember thinking about how pretty she is right now. She and I just chatted for what felt like hours- then Anya left, and we were alone, Faith and I. I should have been safe!” Buffy started to cry.

It was then that Dawn revealed her wisdom beyond her years: “Buffy, she knowingly gave you chemicals to weaken your resolve and self-control, as well as your free-will by means of brain chemistry, we studied this in Health Class and Science Class in school, she then waited for them to take effect. You couldn’t help it, she _didn’t_ overpower you, she _trapped you_! There’s a difference!” “So, now I’m a fool, is that it?!” Buffy asked Dawn angrily. “No, Buffy, if anything the fool is her, because now that she’s raped my sister, and hence there’s no power Anywhere that can keep her safe from what’s coming for her now! I love you, Buffy, and Anyone who hurts you like that I have an issue with!” Dawn said, scooting up to her sister.

“Thanks for the support, Kiddo.” Buffy said with a smile on her face. Dawn had clearly indicated to Buffy that she wanted to get vengeance against Faith for hurting Buffy- and despite the loyalty that deed showed thereby making Elizabeth happy that someone wanted to support her, something about it frightened her that Dawn could be so vicious in payback for hurting her sister as to hold a grudge for years if necessary.

Dawn didn’t know how to help Buffy, she didn’t know how to help her sister at all with this matter., but she was determined to help her in any way she could!

“I found myself kissing Faith and cuddling her.” Buffy explained to a horrified Dawnie. Dawn was horrified at what had happened to her elder sibling, a young woman she loved more than life itself and would die for if that is what it took to keep her safe from this kind of hurt again! “I didn’t want to kiss Faith or cuddle with her!” Buffy said, returning to sobs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes End Chapter 1.):
> 
> Buffy is a nickname for Elizabeth, just to be clear, and sometimes I use the person’s real name, and sometimes I use the nickname in such stories as fanfiction. The next chapter will deal with the aftereffects of this Horrid Misconduct and what is likely to happen next, and will involve other characters, such as: Richard Wilkins III, the First (effectively, for those not familiar with Buffy the Vampire Slayer storyline: Lucifer), Torg, and various other monsters.


End file.
